Everything's Going to be All Right
by Hokai Amplifier
Summary: [nejihina, oneshot] Naruto's the one Hinata loves, but she's to be married to Neji. Can she learn how to love her future husband?


Author's Note: I've reposted this one-shot… Erm, it's not really that great, sorry. I'm not really experienced in writing one-shots, but I'll do better next time! Ja! And btw b>demontrust /b>, I don't hold it against you. You're entitled to your own beliefs anyway...

Hinata ran from her father's office, tears streaming down her cheeks. She headed for her room, and slid the door shut, wanting to be alone.

The rain poured unrelentingly, making the view outside her window blurry.

She pulled up a chair near the window, and sat on it, pulling her knees up. Her tears had abated slightly. She looked outside the window, feeling comforted by the rain. She felt, however impossible it may be, that the heavens were sympathizing with her plight.

Her father had summoned for her earlier with an announcement that turned her world upside-down.

He had arranged for her to marry her cousin, Neji.

A dozen thoughts swirled around Hinata's mind, none of them really positive. Sure, she and Neji were close. But she didn't think of him any more than a brother. She didn't love him the way she loved the fox boy.

She loved Uzumaki Naruto, not Hyuuga Neji.

But Naruto didn't love her, he loved Haruno Sakura.

…But still.

Naruto was the only one she saw herself with. She loved every part of him, accepted his mistakes, and reveled in his enthusiasm and good heart.

She didn't love Neji… However, she liked his quiet demeanor and deep thinking. He always protected her, and comforted her when she was down. But he was her cousin; she really didn't want to think of him the same way she did with Naruto. Sometimes, though, she felt attracted to him… there were times when she actually felt it right to be with him, and she would get that warmth spreading through her body, making her feel alive. But whenever she got that feeling, she always scolded herself for thinking that way about her cousin. It was Naruto she loved; no one else… right?

A knock came at her door. "W-who's there?" she asked, and her voice shook.

"Hinata-sama." Hinata recognized the voice immediately.

"C-come in," she said shakily, wiping her tears.

The door slid open noiselessly to reveal Neji. He moved toward her.

Hinata didn't see Neji, her future husband. She saw Neji, her protector and the person who understood her most.

"Hinata-sama…" he whispered.

"Neji-kun!" she flung herself against him, her sobs starting anew.

He held her tightly, and for a moment, everything was all right in Hinata's world. He stroked her hair and her back tenderly, like he always did when she was crying. It pained him to be Hinata's tissue, yet it comforted him too, in a strange way. He was that one who knew everything about her; he was the one who could only make her feel better after crying.

"I don't want to marry anyone else yet…" her voice came out hoarsely.

"Shh… it's all right, Hinata-sama… Somehow, everything's going to be all right."

She looked up at him, her pearl eyes puffy around the rims. "I know… But…"

"I'm not Naruto." Neji finished her sentence with bitterness in his voice.

Hinata clearly heard the pain in his tone. She looked up at him curiously. When he looked down and met her eyes, she quickly buried her face in his chest.

She forgave him the ordeal he had made her go through after nearly killing her in the chuunin exams. She understood his pain, and shared it with him. Over time, he had forgiven her as well, and they had established a close relationship.

Hinata couldn't imagine a time when Neji wasn't by her side to comfort her. She respected him a great deal, and would probably die if he did. She flashbacked to the times when he had apologized for his actions after the exam, when they spent lazy afternoons talking under a shade of a tree, when he had held her when she cried, when he encouraged her to go on even when she was ready to give up, when he stood by her side and protected her. It was in those times that she felt he was actually the one for her, that warmth stirring in her body. _But even though Naruto-kun never did any of those things to me, I still love him… right…?_

She laid her head on his shoulder, basking in the warmth of his body. She stared off into space, not wanting to entertain the idea of marriage once again.

_Neji-kun is here again… As always, when I am crying._

_Always._

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. When she pulled away, he had a faint tinge of pink and he had his gaze averted. "Thank you, Neji-kun…" she said in a quiet voice. After a pause, she asked in a trembling voice, "what about you? Don't you have someone you love?"

Neji smiled painfully at her questions and shook his head. "The one I love?" he laughed quietly, but it wasn't one of mirth. "She's the one I'm holding in my arms right now. Too bad…" he looked at her in the eye. "Too bad she isn't happy about marrying me."

Hinata closed her eyes and hung her head. A hundred of fresh new thoughts entered her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at him, then closed them again. He looked so sad, and yet, hopeful. She felt foolish. He was right by her side the whole time, yet she opted to try and catch Naruto's attention even if he had no eyes for anyone but Sakura. She felt sorry for him, and for her. She cried on his shoulder, and lend his shoulder he did. She ran to him for comfort, and comfort her he did. She made him wait, and wait he did.

She opened her eyes to see Neji looking at her. Tears were rimming around his eyes. She strengthened her resolve.

"Neji-kun… I am not strong like you… I probably never will be. I am not perfect, like you, too. You-you deserve someone better…" her shoulders shook a little, and her throat constricted, but she kept right on. "We have no way out of this arrangement, try as we might… And I know I should be happy that I am going to marry a worthy, worthy man… But I am selfish; I want to marry someone else. However…" she gripped his shirt front, silently asking for support.

He held her closer to him and stroked her back tenderly, giving her all the support she needed.

"Will… Will you accept me as your bride, Neji-kun?" she asked him quietly, feeling a new lightness of heart. "For our sake… I will try to… To forget Naruto-kun."

He looked her in the eye. She wanted to avert her gaze under his penetrating stare, trying to collect her thoughts.

Gradually, he closed the distance between them and he kissed her softly. It was tender, gentle, and caring—exactly what she dreamed her first kiss would be. His lips were light and cool against hers.

She didn't respond, but she didn't push him away.

He held her close again and stroked her hair. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Of course I will," he whispered. "Will you try… to love me, in return?" He added, his words barely audible, "I love you Hinata…"

"I will," she replied, hope and a hint of happiness shining in her eyes. She buried her head in his chest. His arms around her, they were strong and yet gentle. She could feel his heart beating an erratic pattern. She looked up at him, smiling through her tears. He smiled at her back, and she had that familiar warm feeling from her toes all the way up.

Somehow, everything was going to be all right.


End file.
